Git! I am your Maid for the Day
by Lillith987
Summary: "All of you are to gather in the middle of the room and wait for me. Once all of you are here, I will throw these balls in the air, and the three countries who receive one of them...I will be their maid and servant for a whole day." England/ Countries! Yaoi -hint hint- get to choose which countries those three might be...
1. The Bet

**A/N: So I thought of this one day out of blue, and I was not going to type it up but Pit(course that angel cuteness!X3) pestered me into it so yeah! England is my favorite so of course he be the one *grins* enjoy!**

**Rated: M **

**Warning: this is Yaoi, BOY X BOY don't like, don't read. Cute, Loyal and Maid!England. Jealous!Countries. Hell yeah they are going to fight for him! Sexual intercourse in later chapters. And of course, its England were talking about here, so of course there will be potty mouth and down right adorableness! X3**

**Pairing: England x countries (you get to decide who X3)**

**Disclaimer: I do not or ever will, own Hetalia or its characters. All belong to their rightful owners. I only own the plot and this story.**

**Pit: She doesn't own me either! :)**

**Why can't I own anything? TT-TT**

"Talking"

_'Thoughts'_

Git, I am your maid

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-_

"W-What? A-Are you sure my lady?" The queen of England sighed, lowering her gaze to the ground in guilt. "It is true, my dear England. I should have not bet this and I should have not involved you..."

England grit his teeth, his large emerald eyes slid shut before he slowly opened them again. "It is alright. I will -twitch- do what is required."

The queen slid her eyes closed and whispered quietly, "...I'm sorry." He nodded his head and left the room, sighing loudly after the large doors closed shut behind him.

His pride as a man was hurt very dearly during their little chat, but his gentleman side understood perfectly, the bet was made and his queen had lost. They must honor their words. He will do what he needs to do, after all, now he must do what the bet was about...and it involved the other countries.

He sighed, "Bloody hell. It seems I must held a world conference..." he sighed, clenching his arm. He would worry about that later, for now he first must go back to his mansion and ask one of his servants if they have one of...those...in his size.

"Why me?"

ooOoo

All the countries waited patiently -well most of them- for England to show up. The Brit is usually the first one here, especially when he is the one who called the meeting, but the Brit is no where to be seen.

The countries -who bothered to care- noticed this and became agitated. America chuckled nervously, "Soo...what you think he called us here?" Romano scoffed, "The bastard can do the hell he wants, why should I care!"

"Ve~ Romano, be nice! Who knows what Mr. England has in store -gasps- w-what if he serves us his food?!" Both Italians and the ones who heard the comment paled._ 'Anything but that!'_

"Wahhh~ Doitsu! What you think he called us here?" Germany sighed, patting Italy on the head to calm him down. "I'm sure its nothing bad, Italy." Japan nodded, " Hai, nothing to worry about, Italy-san. I'm sure what ever England-san has to say isn't all bad."

The countries stopped their chatter once they heard a deep sigh come from behind the large doors. England slowly opened the doors, and braced himself for humiliation, after all, who would wear...This? All countries head whipped to the door to see England walk in gracefully to the middle of the room for all to see him.

All gasps and blushed at the outfit that The Brit is wearing. The outfit was fashioned after a French maid's dress and was completely black all the way around except for a separate white corset-like piece on the upper body part that zipped up the back.

In the middle of the corset, a black ribbon went back and forth across the front to form a small bow towards the top. Above the bow was a ruffled bit of white fabric with the 'sleeves' attached. The sleeves were really just two thick silk straps that went over the Brit's shoulders and connected together at the back of the corset that had loose black fabric hanging off to rest on either arm once the outfit was put on.

Their eyes moved lower to the frilly, lacy white apron that attached to the black dress and wrapped around the front of the skirt and tied into a large bow at the back. The dress itself was adorned with frills and came down to his waist, slightly revealing some of the Brit's black panties -hell yeah he had to wear those things, the dress is f*cking short!-

They blushed more at the last accessories to his outfit; a pair of white stockings that had black lace and a small bow at the top followed by a white choker with a black lacy pattern, a loose bow and a white headpiece. Overall, it looked drop dead sexy on England! -and too revealing-

England, oblivious to the stares and blood lost from his fellow countries, stared down onto the floor in embarrassment -and shyness-.

He took a deep breath and began to speak, never taking his eyes off the ground. "I-I called all of you here today because I have to come into terms to a certain 'bet' my queen. She was in a card came and they each gave something. Her opponent offered their finest servant for a week to one of the countries if they lost..."

England cheeks took a slight pinkish color, "...My queen offered me in the bet."

He took another large breath before raising his head, "Since she has lost, the terms come to notice." The Brit then popped out three colored balls in thin air, one red, another blue, and the last one green.

"All of you are to gather in the middle of the room and wait for me. Once all of you are here, I will throw these balls in the air, and the three countries who receive one of them...I will be their maid and servant for a whole day."

The countries all took the news in shock, before some took on a perverted look, while others blushed like crazy, and the few who are left stared clueless. England then nodded his head, signaling the countries to move.

They all jumped up in a rush and flew to the middle of the room, while the Brit calmly walked up to an open seat. Once all the countries took their places, England sighed, blushing lightly before raising all three balls into the air. "I apologize for all of this but I always keep my words. Ready?"

England bit his lip, nervous at the outcome _'Please, let me get the ones who will not annoy me...' _

England then threw the colored balls into the air, watching as they fell close to the clutches of the countries.

Who will receive one of the colored balls?

**A/N :Yeah yeah I know its short, but its the introduction so please! -Hides behind Pit- Don't murder me!**

**I need your guys help! I'm allowing you guys to decide which three countries -obviously male- which Arthur will serve. Who knows what perverted things go in those minds of yours...**

**Pit: Please review and don't forget to put who you want!**

**Review Please!**


	2. The winner is

**A/N Oh ho, I at least now know which country gets to be number one, and i'm glad its him~! I was planning to do him from the start but I wanted your guy's votes. Thanks for the reviews and votes!XD So here is the chapter: introducing the first country...:::**

**Rated; M**

**Warning: **** this is Yaoi, BOY X BOY don't like, don't read. Cute, Loyal and Maid!England. Jealous!Countries. Hell yeah they are going to fight for him! Sexual intercourse in later chapters. And of course, its England were talking about here, so of course there will be potty mouth and down right adorableness! X3**

**Pairing: England x countries (you get to decide who X3)**

**Disclaimer: I do not or ever will, own Hetalia or its characters. All belong to their rightful owners. I only own the plot and this story.**

**Pit: She doesn't own me either! :)**

**Why can't I own anything? TT-TT**

"Talking"

_'Thoughts'_

Git, I am your maid

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-_

The balls pounced all around the room, barely touching any of the hands that desperately tried to grab them. Once they felt they have been touched, the balls bounce away "Tsk! Stop moving and let me grab you!"

The countries were climbing over each other, kicking, screaming, punching, or getting out of the way from the rest. England watched everything with a worried face. _'choose wisely...'_

A good few minutes have past and the thick headed countries were getting frustrated, "I'm more awesome then everybody here yet I can't grab one! Are they allergic to awesome?"

"No, its just that your too slow. Now shut up and move!"

America jumped before being tackled from Russia and Germany, before leaping up into the air and snatched a ball. "Dude! I got- huh?"

The colored balls suddenly went up in the air and appeared beside England. The hamburger loving country gave a frustrated cry, "Dude, I just had it. You weren't pranking us, were you?"

The Brit gave him a confused look. "No, I have not lied. Whoever receives a ball, I will serve them." Romano flung his hand in the air and flick him off, "Then why are they flying over your head, you tea loving bastard?!"

England sighed, "Oh, I'm sorry I did not explain right. The colored balls choose you, you don't need to grab them. That is why they were bouncing all over the place, to get a good feel on everybody." During this time, he slid onto the table, slightly spreading his legs a little during the process revealing some of the Brit's panties. The countries blushed and tried to keep themselves from not looking -well, some of them tried.-

"The balls already chose who they want, so when I hold them, one of you will glow that color. We will start with green, then red, and lastly blue. "Whoa, whoa, so were actually going to glow! Thats sick man! Wait, do we stay glowing or it fades away?"

England stood up and straightened his dress before answering, "No, you do not stay glowing. You will only glow for a minute before it stops. " The Brit then lowered the colored balls onto the table and hovered over them with his hand. "We will start with the green. Once we find out who it is. I will serve them tomorrow for the whole day, then return the next day here to see who I serve next, understand?"

They nodded, their eyes never leaving the balls. England slowly reached for the green one and held it in his hands. He gave a small smile when he felt the energy flow all around him.

He grins at Flying mint bunny who rested on his left shoulder, "Lets see who it is, shall we?" The green flying rabbit, gave a large grin as well.

The Brit nodded, turning back to the countries before flinging the green ball into the air. It stop mid flight and began to glow brightly, making the countries wince. Then they noticed that indeed, one of the countries did began to glow, but all it did was make a few jealous.

"I-Its..."

"Ve~! Doitsu look! Its Japan!"

Said country stared at the eery glow, Lifting his arm up slightly to inspect it. _'I-I was chosen?'_ Japan blushed lightly before lifting up his head to see the Brit staring at him with a warm smile, which he then gave one of his own in return.

"Ah, I see. Then I will excuse myself for now. I will see you tomorrow, Kiku-sama." he then jumped off the desk and bowed deeply, which caused said country to blush deeply bowing as well.

England than stood from his bow and left the room, leaving a flustered Japan, many jealous countries, and a few who were still very much confused.

Japan then came down from his flustered state and gave an amused smile to the other countries, which angered them slightly. "I am sorry but I must now go get ready to depart home. I cannot allow a guest to enter my home without it being presentable."

He then made his way to the his seat and began to grab his things. He then stopped and lifted up his finger. "I better make sure food is already prepared so he does not have to make any..."

He sighed, after making sure the doors were completely shut before slightly tugging on the choker in nervousness and excitement.

He then smiled at Flying Mint bunny, gracefully walking out of the building. "Well, lets see how I do, shall we? Hopefully I can please Kiku-sama..."

**ooOoo**

"Um, my queen. You were not in any card game...may I ask why you told Mr. England that and gave him that choker.?" The queen smiled turn to a evil grin, resting her head on her hand. "Come on! My England needs to have some loving and that choker is going to let him get it. And besides-"

Her evil smile then turned to a true fan girl grin, "He looks sooo freaking adorable in a dress!~! Doesn't he?! Ahhh~ his body is so much like a girl and he has that face and -squeals- I can't help it!"

The servant sighed, leaving the room as his queen squealed and fan girled like a small child.

"I am terribly sorry Mr. England. Hopefully you can keep your virginity for a while..."

oooOooo

**Results:**

**Japan: 15**

**America: 7**

**China: 4**

**Germany: 3**

**Italy: 9**

**Spain: 11**

**Prussia: 6**

**France: 8**

**Russia: 4**

**Finland: 2**

**Canada: 5**

**Romano: 9**

**Mehh?! Man so many votes. XDD So the first to be served is Japan! Yay! Ahh...i already have a plan...that involves a certain treat, muahahahahah...**

**sorry XD**

**You still have time to vote for the other two. I will add more countries if you want. I know its short but I PROMISE!the next chapter is going to be much longer! I'm just showing the results.**

**Pit: Thank you. And don't forget to vote and review please!**


	3. Japan's Maid

**A/N: Thank you to those who voted and reviewed, it helps make up my mind -_- First up is Japan! It will be two chapters per nation so yeah, I got my work cut out for me XD Don't forget to vote for the last two nations...or countries?...Whatever!**

**Rated: M **

**Warning: this is Yaoi, BOY X BOY don't like, don't read. Cute, Loyal and Maid!England. Jealous!Countries. Hell yeah they are going to fight for him! Sexual intercourse in later chapters. And of course, its England were talking about here, so of course there will be potty mouth and down right adorableness! X3**

**Pairing: England/? (you get to decide who X3) right now Japan x England!**

**Disclaimer: I do not or ever will, own Hetalia or its characters. All belong to their rightful owners. I only own the plot and this story.**

**Pit: Hee Hee, The author does not own me either. **

"Talking"

_'Thoughts'_

Git, I am your maid

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-_

"What is it that you would like me to do, Kiku-sama?"

England was currently standing in a very nice house filled with small books and paintings. He marveled at the cute designs on the sliding doors and the small vases that stood on sculpted tables. Indeed, Japan's house is so nice and comfortable.

Japan shifted on his legs awkwardly his flowered designed Kimono moved fluently with his movements, "A-Ah, right. Its just I am not sure on what to make you do..." He crossed his arms and lifted his finger to his mouth in thought. Really, he didn't know.

It was a miracle on how he actually won, after all he was shoved into the crowd that went crazy for the colored magical balls. The green ball just flew into his hands and rested there for a while before it bounced off in another direction. He had to admit though, the ball felt so nice as it glowed in his hands. He felt as if something was flowing all around him.

Though, You could only imagine how awkward he was when he was suddenly glowing green infront of everybody. He sighed, _'What a strange predicament I am in.' _He glanced at his small library filled with paintings and his manga, the books piled over each other in attempt to make more room and the book shelves looked ready to collapse.

Though it looked decent to a normal person's eyes, to Japan, it looked like he was living in a garbage dump. He shuddered, "Ah! I am terribly sorry, how disgraceful for you to come to my home and see this mess." England tilted his head in confusion before taking in the room. It was beautiful indeed, one would say it was spotless, but for some reason in Japans and in England's eyes, it was not acceptable.

He nodded in understanding. "Its quite alright, not to worry. Why don't I clean up here and reorganize your book case? After all, I am here to serve you." Japan blushed lightly at the small warm smile England gave and just nodded, sitting down on one of his small pillows.

The Brit bowed and made his way to the book case, dusting here and there along the way. He stood infront of the variety of books and paintings and examined them, before he began to organize them. He first piled all the paintings on the floor before dusting and polishing the book shelves. He then alphabetize the paintings, pushing them into their assigned place and making sure they are straight and none are bended.

The Brit then once again dusted them off before stepping back to admire his work. _'I always thought these dusters looked flimsy but they do an excellent job.'_ If people were to see his work now, they would have thought everything was brand new...it was all so shiny.

He nodded in satisfaction before he made his way to the books. "Ah it looks like there are a lot more books than I thought. Hm..."

"Eh? Why don't you just make him another book shelf? Or perhaps order a new one? That way, he has more room and has a new book case."

England smashed his fist in his hand, nodding. "Ah! That is a great idea! Thank you flying mint Bunny. Hmm...ordering will take too long so I'll just make one. Can you call all our magical friends and see if they will help me?" The flying green bunny nodded, flying off in a different direction before disappearing.

England grabbed a broom and started sweeping the floor as he thought."Hmm...I'll just start fixing up here before they return." With that, he put the broom away and bended over beginning to put all the books in piles. "Ok, this goes here...and that goes there...and that- wait hold on."

The Brit stopped what he was doing and examined the book. _'T-These look like comic books...' _Curiously, he opened to the first page and noticed it said "STOP! YOU ARE READING IT THE WRONG WAY! YOU DON'T WANT TO RUIN A GOOD ENDING, DON'T YOU?."

He chuckled, "Oh, I see. These must be those books Japan was talking about. How interesting that you read them from right to left and start from the back."

Forgetting what he was suppose to do, England flipped the book to the correct side and sat down on one of the room's chairs. He opened his legs slightly to try to get comfortable before he began to read, forgetting that he is in a dress, -a short one I might add.-

ooOoo

Japan bit his lips as he watched England move back and forth, from dusting to organizing. The Brit's full attention and energy was into making sure everything was organized and well put, not knowing what he was doing to the poor Asian country.

It was pure torture.

The Brit seemed to not realize at all that he is in a very small revealing dress, bending over to pick up things and accidentally showing his black lacy panties to the Asian country.

It was especially hard when England stretched out his arms to push paintings into their places. His nipples could be seen through the dress, fully erected because of the dress's fabric. The soft grunts and relief sighs that came out of the Brit's mouth were music to his ears and made his body react in a certain way.

Japan tried desperately to look away, opting to just stare at his beautiful chrysanthemums that stood proudly in one of his vase or to meditate quietly outside infront of his small clear pond and watch his fish swim back and forth, but tried as he might, he couldn't stop staring at the English country. He couldn't help it, the English nation was too cute for his own good and hard resist.

He sighed, giving up to stop himself and quietly watched the Brit, resting his arm on the small table. The Brit stood back and admired his job well done before turning to the other book shelves. Then he suddenly stopped, seeming to ponder on something as he furrowing his eye brows in thought. Japan giggled softly, taking in the sight._ 'He looks so cute when he is thinking...' _

The Brit then seemed to have a conversation with someone before smacking his fist in his hand as if he made up his mind. He continued the conversation before he furrowed his eye brows again in thought. Japan gave a small smile. He of course acknowledges the existence of England's magical friends, but he still was not able to see them, maybe its because he does not fully believe in them.

Even if he does not, it always makes him happy to see the Brit light up when he talks to his invisible friends. Japan watched as England swept the floors before once again began to clean up the book shelves, taking his collection of manga books and putting them into small piles.

Japan raised his eyebrow in confusion when the Brit suddenly stopped what he was doing and examined one of the books. He chuckled when he noticed the Brit was holding it backwards. England seemed to realize this too because he gave his own small laugh before turning it to the correct side. Japan gave a small smile at the book once he noticed the title, it was after all one of his favorites. _'Hm, how ironic that Asa-san would pick up D. . Wonder how he would react when he starts reading it.'_

To his surprise, England sat down in one of his reading chairs and opened the book, more surprising that he was reading it correctly. Japan's aura beamed with happiness. _'Ah, how nice of Asa-san to acknowledge manga.' _

Though his happiness did not last long when the Brit opened his legs slightly to get more comfortable and revealed some of his panties. Japan blushed, ducking himself to the floor to hide his burning face from the oblivious Brit. He took deep breaths and tried to force the blood away from his face before calmly standing back up. He didn't dare look back at England, afraid that if he did, he will become like France and just stare at the Brit like some perverted old man.

"Um, Excuse me, Kiku-sama. May I ask a question?"

_'Why me?' _

H-Hai, what is it?"

England bowed before answering, "I was looking over some of your books and they are very interesting.-" Japan smiled at that, it always feels nice that somebody enjoys his books. "-but I wanted to ask, what is Pockey?"

His eyes widen and stumbled a little in his step, staring at the Brit in disbelief. _'Thank goodness I was not enjoying my tea, I would have done such a cliché thing...' _He shook his head and answered, still in shock. "Asa-san, your country does not have Pockey?"

The Brit blinked before crossing his arms and furrowed his eyebrows in thought. "Hmm, I do recall seeing a few by the name of that, but I never tried some before." He then tilted his head, his Emerald eyes seemed to become larger, "Is it like some treat?"

Japan nodded, trying to force his blush down before picking up a small bell and ranged it once. A door slid opened and a few servants came into the room and bowed. "Would you please go bring some pockey for our guest? It seems he never tried some before..."

ooOoo

England's eyes widened and backed away slowly clutching the small duster and book tightly in his hands as he was mauled by three pairs of hands.

"Nani?! How could you have never tried Pockey?"

"That is unheard of!"

"Mr. you are going to love it!"

"Yea- Ehh? Ah, kawaii~ He is wearing a dress!"

Japan panicked lightly from the door, he found the sight slightly amusing and frightening at the same time. He never seen his servants act so out of character before, but he also never have seen the Brit look so terrified.

The servants seemed to have realized something and they stopped attacking the Brit and bowed deeply, " Gomennasai, Japan-sama, Mr. maid-sama, we shall go receive what you have requested."

Once they left the door, an awkward silence filled the room before Japan gave a soft snicker. "Seems they like you." The Brit sighed, smoothing out the small maid dress, "Was it that surprising that I never tried this Pockey?"

The small Asian country snickered lightly again, "Well to us, yes. Pockey is a biscuit in a form of a straight stick and is dipped in chocolate. It is quite good actually, one of my favorite things to nip at during the day." England nodded, dusting off a few things during the explanation, he couldn't help it, he sees something dirty, he cleans it. He of course blames America for this habit, always leaving everything on the floor...

"Japan-sama, we have brought the pockey. Is that all?" Japan nodded, "Yes, thank you. You are excused." He grabbed a few red boxes and opened on, lightly tapping it on his hand until the stick treats came out.

He took one out and plopped in into his mouth. "There, you have now tried Pockey. Its good, yes?" England eyes widen slightly, lightly licking the tip and savoring the taste. He took it out of his mouth and gave a small grin, "Yes, it is. Though..." he cast his eyes towards the book and opened up.

He flipped through a few pages before stopping and read through. "Ah, I apologize Kiku-sama. It seems I am eating it wrong."

Japan tilted his head in confusion, "What do you mean?"

The Brit rubbed his head sheepishly, "Well, according to the book, it says that Pockey is to be eaten with someone else. This doujinshi proves it also since it shows two people eating it together." Japan blushed lightly, seeing that the two people were both males. "A-Ah yes, that is true. Usually Pockey is eaten that way but that-"

"Oh, so the goal is to meet at the middle. I see, ok Lets do that." Japan stuttered, trying to explain something before England suddenly plopped one in his mouth. He then put his mouth in the other end and lightly began to suck and lick it. Japan blushed, mesmerized at the sight.

The Brit's eyes were closed shut and his mouth moved fluently, taking more and more inside his throat. He could see his tongue peak out slightly every time he took some more in. Lost in the situation, Japan closed his own eyes began to eat it as well. His face flushed at the feeling of England's lips getting closer and closer to his own.

His own mouth took more slow bites and he felt that they were about to touch when...-

"Yo! Japan! I came to pick up my order of-" The person who owned the voice stopped dead in his tracks when he saw the sight of them almost kissing, before quickly grabbing the Brit away.

The Brit's eyes flew opened and gaped at America, "W-Wha..?"

"Aww~ Iggy! If you wanted to do that, you should have done that with me!"

America was about to tackle hug him again before his sight viewed a very angry England. "Kiku-sama...May I?

" "You may."

Snap. "AMERICA YOU BLOODY GIT! YOU DO NOT JUST COME HERE AND SUDDENLY GRAB ME AND DEMAND SUCH NONSENSE!-"

"W-Wait Iggy, I didn't I swear!"

"AND LOOK AT THE MESS YOU MADE ON THE FLOOR! I JUST CLEANED THEM!"

"C-Can you please let go of my neck!"

"WHERE WERE YOU, AT A GARBAGE DUMP?!" The Brit's hold faltered a little bit and gave America a chance to escape the hold.

"W-Well, look at the time. See you two tomorrow. The Hero now takes his leave!" He quickly made a dash to the door.

"YOU GIT! GET BACK HER- and he's gone." England sighed, taking light breaths from the yelling and slight strangling. Japan fumed silently from the background, glaring at the door that the American country left by.

He just interrupted something very important and then fled like a coward. It made him a lot better when he saw him shrink in fear from the scolding he was getting by from England. He felt even better when he was being strangled.

He was about to kiss those lips dammit! Of course he was angry, no, livid, at America.

England then bowed, "I apologize for his intrusion to your home and causing you trouble. I will see to it that he learns his lesson" **(A/N hmm...wonder what that lesson would be...ehh, I will decide IF he gets pick) **Japan just nodded, trying to calm down.

He didn't need to though when he suddenly felt a soft sensation on his cheek. He turned to see England staring at him with concern eyes, his hand resting softly on his cheek. "You ok?"

Japan nodded, "H-Hai..." He sighed softly, _'My face will forever be red...' _England nodded, taking his hand away and glared at the floor. Large foot prints and small wrappers of trash littered the floor, where was that imbecile anyways?

He muttered low curses before he grabbed the broom and began to sweep the trash away. Japan itched to go help him, but the look England gave him told him not to. He grudgingly sat on his pillow and watched him clean.

The Brit continued to clean until he heard a familiar sound. He turned to see all his friends there, smiling and laughing, "We came to help!" He gave a small smile, "Thank you, everyone."

He commanded them certain jobs before sweeping once more. Tinkerbell and Flying Mint Bunny grabbed sponges and scrubbed the floors, leaving no trace of someones large foot prints. Hook and Uni received wood and build a new book case and lightly organized the books.

Once everything was fixed and clean, England gave a large grin, "Thank you my friends." It felt good to clean, he was able to stop and think about things that you are too busy to even bother with. And when you are done, the sight of the finished job is a very nice reward.

His magical all nodded before Tink laughed, flipping the Brit's dress up. "You look cute in that maid outfit Arthur! You should crossdress more often. T

he Brit blushed brightly, grabbing the broom and swung it at Tink as she laughed. The others joined in before disappearing, giving their goodbyes.

ooOoo

Japan sipped his tea, astonished of what he was seeing. Sponges were moving on their own, things were floating everywhere, and a bookshelf just built itself from ground up. Not to mentioned all the things moved and cleaned at the flicked of his finger. England is a strange one, maybe he really can use magic...

Japan smiled softly sipping his small cup of tea as he watched his books organized themselves as the flying sponges scrub away the dirt and the large mud foot prints on the floor. He was thankful for that. Go sponges...scrub away the dirtiness from that imbecile has left behind!

Japan grinned, the floors look magnificent and the bookshelves are well organized, everything was so nice.

England stopped cleaning, admiring his work with a small smile before he suddenly grinned, making Japan's heart skip a beat. The Brit looked so happy. The small Asian country sipped his tea and smiled, _'I guess cleaning does make him feel good'.'_

Then the Brit's small black dress suddenly flew up and Japan found himself looking for a napkin as he quickly covered his nose.

_**-.-.-.-.-**_

He rang his bell once more and the three servants entered the room, all holding trays full of food. They set it on one of the small tables before leaving the room with a small bow. He grabbed a small bowl of rice and snapped some chopsticks in two, before beckoning England to come and eat.

The Brit put the broom down and sat on one of the pillows, examining the food carefully before grabbing a small bow of rice and tried to put some in his mouth. Japan chuckled, watching the Brit struggle with his food, the rice just fell from the chopsticks and if he succeeded some grains of rice would just fall on his face.

"Asa-san..."

When England's bright green eyes stared up at him, something just snapped.

"What is it Kik- huh?" Japan hovered over England and licked his cheek, then his nose as he cleaned up the rice off his face. "J-Japan wha-"

"No No, what is it that you need to call me?"

The blush on the Brit's face intensified forcing his face to look the other way, "K-K-Kiku-sama..."

Japan nodded in satisfaction before resuming his licking, ending up on England's soft small lips. He licked it a couple of times before planting a determined kiss on the Brit's unsuspecting lips. England's eyes widened in shock, feeling a tongue prob his bottom lips.

Unconsciously, he opened them a tiny bit, allowing Japan to plunge into the warm cavern. England's eyes slid shut and he kissed back, getting lost in the sensation. __He moaned softly as Japan mapped out his mouth with his tongue, leaving nothing untouched.

They broke off the kiss when the need of air came to noticed, resting their foreheads together as they took long deep. Japan was the first to recover, licking the Brit's now moist lips before pushing his head down wards towards his member.

"Asa-san, I need you to do something for me..." England stared up in confusion, his face held a dazed look and his large emerald eyes were slightly glazed over.

Japan smirked, dropping his kimono on the ground and took off his boxers before positioning his maid.

"Suck."

**Results:**

**Japan: Winner~!**

**America: 10**

**China: 9**

**Germany: 4**

**Italy: 14**

**Spain: 13**

**Prussia: 8**

**France: 10**

**Russia: 12**

**Finland: 3**

**Canada: 7**

**Romano: 13**

**Denmark: 5**

**Scotland: 3**

**Thank you all who reviewed and Voted! Japan of course Won the first one, ah next chapter is the lemons between the two. Not a fan...meh, why you read this in the first place? If Questions, Japan is still not over America for bombing him and for breaking the alliance between him and Great Britain so he doesn't really like him. (didn't know that? Then you learned something new!) And he just ruined the moment so yeah~**

**The voting is still on of course. I will add more countries if you want. First place is Italy! Second place is a tie between Romano and Spain, and Third is surprisingly Russia! Hmm..if the Italy brothers get more popular I might have to lump them together and make a three way X3! Though Russia and Spain are interesting ones too. And China just shot up there! ahh I can see it now~**

**Pit: As she daydreams...Thank you! Don't forget to vote and review please!**


End file.
